Between Here and Forever
by SelinaSol
Summary: Short little stories expressing the love and my love for ichiruki.
1. Chapter 1

AN: It has really been a long time but I really wanted to upload this short little thing and hopefully Ill be able to upload more short little things before going back to writing more mutlichapter stories. So enjoy and review and sorry for the cliche and chessiness beforehand, but that's what ichiruki does to me!

* * *

 _"We're friends, right?"_

Violet eyes hide underneath heavy lids, trying not to fall asleep as time ticks by, but the warmth besides her brings a sense of comfort and the hand grasping hers reassures her. Soon the steady heartbeat she lays upon lulls her to sleep.

 _"_ _Of course we're friends."_

Amber eyes watch the petite shinigami rest comfortably against him with content. Happiness etched into his once scowling mien all because of the raven hair girl.

 _"Kuchiki-san, do you love Kurosaki-kun?"_

"Rukia," He lightly bumps his forehead against hers to wake her up. Her features scrunch up in annoyance as he continues. "I love you." It scares him how easily and confidently he can say it to her, but his words are true and unwavering.

 _"No."_

"Baka," Her eyes open to reveal amethyst eyes that never fail to have his heart racing a mile a minute, a smile radiant as the sun on her face for him. "I love you, too."

" _We're friends."_

 _Rukia nods. "And that's what will keep being." Her words however strong she wants them to be, her eyes betray what she's really feeling as her words fail to provide that barrier between them._

 _"Yeah, right now, but what about after?"_

 _"After what?" Her eyes alarmed at his next words._

 _"After I say I love you, what are we after that?" He said it and he's not going to turn back._

 _Ichigo smiles internally at the small blush marring her cheeks and her wide eyes startled with confused happiness._

 _But the girl he fell in love with is Rukia, and she's stubborn._

 _"You're a fool and I will be marrying a noble man, but since you haven't said that I could only guess."_

 _Of course she would say that._

 _He nods looking away in thought, before meeting her eyes. "But what if I told you? What would you do?"_

 _Her eyes widen at his blunt and casual approach about this as if he doesn't see the turmoil in her eyes, in her heart, and in her soul that he has started. "I might regret it or you might regret it."_

 _He sighs. His fists clench and unclench, frustrated at her stubbornness. "Rukia,"_

 _"Ichigo…,"_

 _"I love you." His voice is sincere without any doubt, so confident that she doesn't know how to react. Maybe cry, laugh, tell him, but instead she chooses silence. He takes a step closer to her, but she stops him with one hand against his chest, her head bowed._

 _"Don't." Her voice is shaky, her hands are trembling, and her heart, her traitorous heart beats for him. "Please, don't."_

 _His gaze softens at her inner turmoil. He might be selfish, be he isn't heartless. He wants her. He needs her. But he won't be so cruel as to force her to accept his feelings even if he knows she feels the same._

 _"Rukia," She stiffens. It's strange; he has said her name so many times before, and for some reason it sounds different. Different that it makes her heart race a little faster, makes her body tremble, and makes her feel— alive. "Tell me you don't love me and I won't hurt you anymore. I don't want you agonizing over this." He clasps her hand that's on his chest with his. Rukia gasps, feeling that fragile yet strong organ of his, pulse beneath her fingertips. "Because I love you."_

 _"Fool," Gritting her teeth in frustration, she gazes up at him with tearful eyes. "You could never hurt me. I'm the only one hurting myself, trying to deny my feelings for you." Tears roll down her cheeks as she voices her heart to him._

 _"Rukia," His fingers caress her cheeks, wiping away her tears. He lets go of her hand and wraps his arms around her waist, burying his face on the crook of her neck. "Tell me."_

 _She closes her eyes, resting her head against his, her lips close to his ear. "I love you," She sighs. "I love you, you idiot."_

 _His lips smile against her neck. "It took you long enough."_

* * *

Rukia pushes against him so she's staring into his eyes, eyes fill with honesty and love for her. How could she fail to see that? Was she that blind? Lifting her hand to his face, caressing his bangs away from his face, she savors the smile on his face, imprinting this moment in her memory. He leans into her hand eyes close and kisses the inside of her palm, watching her intently. Her cheeks heat up and her heart speeds up at the small yet intimate contact. He chuckles, grabbing hold of her hand. "You're not turning shy on me, are you?"

She gulps. "N-no."

He smiles, wrapping his arm around her bringing her closer to him, their lips just inches away. "Good."

"I-Ichigo…" Leaning closer, he closes his eyes as their lips meet. She hesitantly moves her lips with his, before gaining the confidence to press closer to him. His hold tightens and her hands grasp the back of his neck as fingers tangle themselves in his orange tresses. It's as if the closer their bodies are the more this becomes real to them. Breaking apart, they gaze into each other's eyes, their chests heaving and their lips tingling from each other's touch.

A grin breaks out on Ichigo's face as if she were the greatest thing in his life.

"Shinigami."

She chuckles, her mind drifting to their first encounter. "It's not Shinigami. It's Rukia Kuchiki."

He smirks handsomely at her as he grasps her hand, lacing their fingers together. "Ichigo Kurosaki."


	2. Chapter 2

_part 1_

"I guess I couldn't live without you."

Hands hover over the door knob, stopping her from leaving as she hears the words she didn't want to face. "Ichigo…"

She can feel his presence behind her, the intensity of his gaze and the strength of his reiastu upon her.

"I come back again and again, because I can't and I won't live without you Rukia even if it's like this, however messed up this is," He continues passionately while Rukia stands motionless at the door unable to retort back. "I know you feel the same way, I can't feel it in your touches, in your kisses, and in your very soul Rukia!"

She turns around to face him with angry tears in her eyes, hands fisted at her side, trying to control her inner emotions. "Stop."

"I am in love with you."

She can't hear this anymore, she can't admit how true his words are, and she can't say how she feels towards him, she just can't. "I'm sorry,"

She storms off out the door and he doesn't stop her.

* * *

AN: Hi! sorry for how short it was and I really am just trying to get back to writing little by little. This is kind of a post 686 au where Rukia and Ichigo have a love affair despite being married and having kids but hey this is just fanfic which to me is canon because ichiruki is canon and the ending is so...ugh!

lol read, enjoy, and review!


End file.
